


Anserimimus

by Koffee



Series: HQ: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's favorite dinosaur is Anserimimus, because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anserimimus

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the 100 Ways to Say I Love You list on tumblr.  
> This is no 2. "It reminded me of you."
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this!!! <3 Thanks so much for stopping by and reading, I really appreciate it!

Yamaguchi was sitting on Tsukishima’s lap and the pair of them were flipping through the pages of a large, educational dinosaur book. Yamaguchi had bought the book for Tsukishima about a year ago, and he was more than pleased to discover how much his boyfriend valued it.

As Tsukishima flipped through the pages, Yamaguchi glanced at the little notes and scribbles written out on the sides of paragraphs. He noticed sticky notes with charts drawn on them, and papers with maps and diagrams sketched out.

“This is Hinata,” Tsukishima pointed to a small rodent-like animal at the corner of the page, and then moved his finger across the page toward a much larger dinosaur, “And this Brachiosaurus is me.”

Yamaguchi laughed, he glanced up at Tsukishima and asked, “So is this your favorite dinosaur?”

“No, it’s this one over here.” Tsukishima flipped through a few more pages and stopped on a page that had a pink sticky note with a star drawn on it. Tsukishima pointed to a lanky, awkward looking dinosaur, “Anserimimus, it’s really rare.”

“Is that why you put a star here?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima lied.

Yamaguchi skimmed through the single paragraph on the page and was drawn to a single word, “Goose?”

“Because it mimics a goose.”

“Why is the goose dinosaur your favorite?”

“Because it reminded me of you.”

Immediately, Yamaguchi felt a rush of blood go to his cheeks, he smiled and peeked up at Tsukishima, “Tsukki, should I be offended that I remind you of a goose dinosaur?”

“No, it’s really cool, it has extremely powerful upper arms,” Tsukishima began to explain but only paused to tightened his arms around Yamaguchi and gently press a kiss to his forehead, “It’s hands are different than other ornithomimids, the metacarpus is fused which makes it all the more deadly. I bet _none_ of the other dinosaurs thought Anserimimus was a threat because he doesn't look it and this probably makes him nervous but when fights he’s fearsome.”

“You think I’m fearsome?”

“Only when you want to be.” Tsukishima leaned down and kissed Yamaguchi on the neck a few times before looking him in the eyes and asking, “What’s your favorite dinosaur, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi smiled, he kissed Tsukishima on the lips and answered, “Brachiosaurus, obviously.”

“Nerd.”

 

 


End file.
